Gods
When you are ready to level beyond base character level 40, becoming a god is one of your options for leveling. To take your first god level, you will need a minimum of 2,000,000 (two million) experience points, a Chalice of Chance (see acquisition information below) and a key to the Tiamat Zigarut. For God levels 11+, you will need a Collected Grimms Works, Key to Grimms Castle (Short Key) and Key for the Gate to Grimms Castle (Long Key). 'General Information for Gods' * XP requirements for each new god level increase substantially with each new god level. * Starting with your first god level, you will begin to receive Auto Rezzes based on your current god level * With each god level, you will get +1 AB (which stacks) and +1 Natural AC (which does not stack with Amulet AC) * Additional god levels also increase your damage, damage resistances and immunities, spell caster level and summons level (for wiz/sorc/druid/cleric Summon Creature IX, bard Summon Creature VI, blackguard and palemaster summons) * At each new god level you have the option to take either a hit point increase (+200 hp), ability stat increase (+4 to stat of choice) or a God's Feat package (several feats that are added to the base character and stay with you during rerolls). * At god levels 3-10, you start having a % chance to spawn DI (Divine Intervention) * At god level 6, you will automatically received the ability/feat God's Knockdown Immunity (it does not show up on the feats list but will show up at the top of your screen with the other character status icons. Keep in mind that this is to help you keep your feet in circumstances where others fall, but it doesn't make you 100% immune to knockdown. There are creatures that still have the ability to knock you down. * At god level 11-20, you start having a % chance to spawn GDI (Greater Divine Intervention) * At god level 20, you may have 20 points added to any maxed out ability stat * At god level 21+, you start having a % chance to spawn GGDI (Greater Gods Divine Intervention) * At god level 21, you have an option to take a special God Feat (instead of ability score, hp, increased saves, spell resist or other regular leveling options) * At god level 30, you may add another 10 points to the same maxed out ability stat that was increased at god level 20 * At god level 40, you automatically are able to create any new character, including DM Terror Subraces, without any XP Penalty, among other possible benefits... * At god level 41, you have an option to take a special God Feat (instead of ability score, hp, increased saves, spell resist or other regular leveling options) * Only a god may use divine essence (dropped only from DI, GDI or GGDI) * Only a god may use an XP Stone * A god character who is turned in for an XP Stone is only worth approximately the experience gained since taking his/her last level. (i.e. character god level 10 has earned 2 million xp since the last character level and is turned in for an XP Stone worth 2 million experience points... even though it may have taken more like 20+ million experience points to get to god level 10...) * For more general info, see the main website at Gods 'Acquiring a Chalice of Chance ' There are currently two options for building a Chalice of Chance. Complete either the God Item 10 List or God item 5 List. When you have all the items from either the 10 List or 5 List, take the items back to Chance Main and enter to Portal to the Temple of the Gods of Old (sits underneath the giant statue of Shine). Place all of the items from the list on the Altar to the Old Gods and then close the inventory window. You will have acquired a Chalice of Chance in your inventory (first available open slot in your inventory). 'Acquiring a Key to the Tiamat Zigarut (God Levels 1-10)' * Go to the Tiamat Quest in Angel City. * In the first map, you may speak to the Village Idiot for more information (or not) and make your way past the hut to a chest against the wall opposite a transition. * If you haven't already picked up the Tracking Skill Item from another player, take one from the chest for use in the next area. * Take the transition to get to the Tiamat Quest hub area. It is a good idea to make a bind here with an Alpha Dimensional Egg if you have acquired one. You will keep coming back to the hub to start new subquests and the bind saves time running around. * There are seven subquests to be completed here, each with its own challenges. This is a great time to gather a party and go hunting for Tiamat Stones. * When you have all seven stones, return to the first Tiamat map and speak to the Village Idiot. In exchange for the stones, he will give you the Key to the Tiamat Zigarut. 'Acquiring the Collected Grimms Works (God Levels 11+)' * From the Greater Ascension area, go to the Inn of Grimms Tales. * Complete the Grimms Quests 1-11 to acquire 11 different books. * Place all 11 books on the bookshelf near the center of the Inn. * After you close out of the inventory screen, you will see a message on screen and you will need to hunt around in the "vines" at your characters feet to find the Collected Grimms Works. * By placing the Collected Grimms Works book back on the bookshelf and closing the inventory screen, it should unlock the stone in front of the doors to the next area. It may require placing the Collected Grimms Works on the bookshelf multiple times. Be patient after you have placed it on the shelf as it may take a few seconds for the doors to unlock and open. * When the doors open, be sure to grab your Collected Grimms Works from the bookshelf and run for the transition. The doors may close and you may have to repeat the process of placing the book on the shelf again to get them to reopen. * Beyond the doors are the short key and long key quests, plus the Grimms Final gate.